White Prison
by JuneEquinox
Summary: When a prisoner escaped from prison and an angel makes his moves, a tale is told. 10069
1. Prologue: The gate of heaven

**Title: **White Prison

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing: 10069**

**Warnings: **Shonen Ai

White Prison

Prologue: The Gate of Heaven

It was on one dark night in Italy, when the rain was just about to stop,

when there's nothing left to see but the mist and when a new shadow suddenly appeared out- of- no- where in the street's corners.

The shadow drifted slowly. Making his way deeper and deeper into the darken alley.

A faint panting sound was coming from him, breaking the silent that has been occupying the street after the harsh late- fall rain.

The splashing of the puddle started to get louder and louder by the minute, as the wanderer increased his pace.

Making the jingling sound of steel against steel that can be heard from him got louder. Accompany with a dripping of red dots that was lingering at his back.

The tracks of blood that he left behind can be a proof that their owner was dying from blood loss and in desperate need of medical intentions.

So no wonder he was in such a hurry.

The wanderer found his way to another back alley, that seems to be leading to a main street.

He sighed in relief, leaning to the dirty brick wall.

His vision was getting blur, he knew he didn't have much time left,

before he collapsed to the wet, hard street.

Fortunately, there weren't any sign of living around him, so he can be sure that no one will disturb his business, including his follower.

He raised his chained hands a bit, touching his chest. He was trying to feel if he was still alive or not, also, trying to get himself altogether. Because he can felt his heart thumping rapidly after the wild goose- chase- for- his- dear- life he experienced just a little while ago.

His hands make their way up a little, to his right eye, where the blood seems to be flowing quite a lot, beside his arms.

He tried to stop the blood loss, but realizing it was of no use, his hands retreat.

He glanced around, checking the environment, then run straight ahead to the main street before anyone can suddenly appeared.

He saw an all too familiar sight in front of him, a huge white mansion, and without hesitation he grabbed the steel gate that led to the back garden of the mansion.

Clinging to it for a while, he can felt that his strength was leaving him.

_Waiting any longer means death_, he thought.

So he pushed the small gate slowly, and crawled weakly to the back door hat illuminated a warm light.

Only to fell down ungracefully to the rough ground.

He knew that this was pathetic, but he was hoping that someone from the resident will hopped out from their slumber and rescued him as soon as possible.

And his hope came true.

The door suddenly flung open, radiating a warm air and a scent of flowers.

_Feels like in front the gate of heaven.._, he thought again.

He just knew this place too well, from the frequent visit he usually do when he was free, or, when he was free to 'used' his friends help.

His right eye ached just from thinking about it.

But, no matters, now he can almost feel the tiny but warm hands holding him.

Also that radiant, lukewarm brown eyes that he so dearly missed.

He glanced up, with his blur sight, he can only saw a blurry shadow of white, an all too bright and white shadow.

And he heard a voice, a joyful, but unexpectedly calm voice,

that was going to echo forever through his mind just before he drifted off to the welcoming darkness.

"My, my, what do we have here?

A Vongola? And the guardian of the mist, even.

..It looks like the heaven has taken a pity on me after all..

They send me a present in the middle of my boredom.

Right? Rokudo Mukuro- kun?.."

Xx Author's Note xX:

Phew, after only reading for so a year and reviewing one story, I finally braced myself to be a writer of this blur tale.

My only wish is that you will find enjoyment in my tales.

.. and to review!!! So please review!!


	2. Prologue2: The prelude

**Title: **White Prison

**Disclaimer:** I dot and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** 10069

**Warnings:** Shonen ai

Prologue2 : The Prelude

Mukuro opens his eye slightly, finding a warm light in front of him and a warm environment around him.

Realizing his right eye can't see anything but darkness, he lifts his right hand and traced it slowly. It's covered with bandages.

He shifted a little, sitting up to adjust himself.

Seeing another bandages on his arms, his signature smile widen.

_I owe you one again_, he snickered.

Looking around him, he finds himself in a huge bedroom with cream white wallpapers and dark brown carpet floor including a drawer in the corner and orchids in an small glass vase next to his double bed.

_My, Tsuna, you're simply too kind_.

He brought his knees closer, burying his face, trying to remember what exactly has happened..

All he remembers are he manage to escape from the Vendicare prison, ran away as fast as he could for he can't used his right eye from the damages those bastards have done, found his way to the main Vongola' mansion and got rescued by someone then everything went black.. no, white.

He suddenly remembers all that whiteness he saw a moment ago, just before he passed out.

Which make him not really comfortable, for he always hates white, or maybe he really just longing for it, from all those times in the water prison, where there's not even a single dot of light can break through.

His smile lost for just a single second, only to be followed by a silent laughter when it comes back.

_Reminiscence can be dangerous.._ he thought, only to himself.

Suddenly, there's a light knocking on the white wooden door, breaking Mukuro from his deep thought.

Before he barely can say anything, the large double door swung open, letting a ray of white to penetrate in from behind it.

_There's that white shadow again,_

He's wondering, but he's more hoping to see his beloved boss than to expect anything else.

The light grew wider, picking Mukuro' curiosity for a bit, for just a bit.

And all he could see is.. a man.

Poking his head from the slightly opened doors with an all- white uniform.

The man' violet eyes catch Mukuro' multi- colored one.

Looking like a child in Christmas day, his too- cheerful smile grow even wider.

"Having a good night sleep, Mukuro- kun??"

Mukuro' eyes widen.

He knew this man.

Even when he's just ran away from jail, he certainly know this man.

"… Byakuran..

.. The White Orchid from the Gesso Famiglia.. "

And it's the last person he ever wants to see.

Xx Author's Note xX:

Goddamit! My face always blushed slightly every time I write fanfics ~!

Maybe.. It's some kind of.. a newbie dilemma???

Anyway, do review, it would be very much appreciated and sorry for the grammar mistakes, really sorry about that…


	3. Prologue3: The avenger's kiss

**Title: **White Prison

**Disclaimer:** I dot and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** 10069

**Warnings:** Shonen ai

Prologue3 : The Avenger's kiss

" Hmp. So you do know me..

That makes me so happy.."

The now giggling man makes his way into the room.

Leaning on the wooden door, his mysterious eyes keep watching Mukuro, like analyzing him or something like that.

Mukuro flinched, trying to suppressed his surprised look and change it into his usual, calm one.

" Oya? And who wouldn't, crown prince of the now reigning Gesso Famiglia?"

Stated Mukuro, still trying to regain his composure.

For the man he's now talking to is still staring at him, playfully but also calculatingly.

".. Is that so?

I didn't know I'm so famous,

Just for trying to do.. little things.."

Come the answer, and the now smirking illusionist stares at the man in front of him confidently.

".. Kufufu, sure, if messing with the Vongola and the Giglio Nero is what you called, .. little things.."

The white man snickered, childishly.

Arm crossed, and eyes.. still unpredictable as ever.

"You ARE well informed.

Looks like the prison didn't hold you back, ne, Mukuro- kun?.."

Mukuro didn't answer, he just giggled slightly.

Trying to make this conversation as light it can be, as unnecessary it can be.

And it's not so hard, even with the main villain here in one room with him. He just has to keep mumbling about something and keep it as unimportant it can be so he doesn't spill any family's secret.

For he too, the used- to- be- quite- talkative guy isn't in the mood to talk too because of the wounds in his hands that keep on twitching every time the white- haired played with his name.

And suddenly, like he can read his mind,

The white- haired moves from his position like he noticed something

and closer to Mukuro, glided playfully, smile still in place.

Now, he bends down so his face is just an inch away from Mukuro' s.

And asks playfully,

"..Does your wound still hurt, Mukuro- kuun???"

Slaughtering the illusionist' name.

Mukuro feels some kind of disgusted, hearing his name called with THAT kind of tone. It's sickening.

But he tries to hide it, and smiles back.

"..No. Not at all, Byakuran- san."

Replied Mukuro politely,

even though he knows he's lying, he knows his wounds are still bleeding,

he knows it still hurts like hell.

And it didn't escape Byakuran' attention.

He retreat from Mukuro' face and now his intentions are to the illusionist bandaged arms.

He pressed his fingers down slightly into the wounds, making more blood come

pouring out, making Mukuro flinched at the sharp little pain.

"Now, now, you don't have to lie to me, Mukuro- kun..

Lying can caused more damages than you think, y' know.."

The white man whispered, teasing.

Keeping his smile in place like the master of deception he is, Mukuro stated simply, "No, I'm not."

He's used to this kind of pain, or more likely, this is just a small part of something called 'pain'.

And more are going to come.

Byakuran giggled at the act, looking like he's being entertained.

While Mukuro just stares at the whiteness, trying as hard as he could to not glare.

"Is it really, Mukuro- kun? Well, whatever you say.."

The white- haired positioned himself on the edge of Mukuro' bed, leaning as close as possible.

"More importantly, I want to ask you,

do you have even the slightest idea why you're sitting on my bed now??"

Asked the white man, getting a little more closer.

Mukuro feels his heart skips a beat at the question and the answer also the fact that he's completely forgot about that.

But he still doesn't want to look like a fool by freezing up with no answer or by answering the question randomly by counting the possibilities and end up blabbering endlessly.

So he just question back, " I don't know, do you?"

The Gesso boss' smile unexpectedly can widen again, and he chirped his answer playfully,

" Hmp. So there ARE things you actually don't know, but, oh well,

That's just to be expected from someone who's just run away from a prison he's been living for quite a long time without any contact to the outer world..

.. Or, should I say, without 'anymore' contact.."

Mukuro twitched at his answer, and even more shocked when the Gesso boss suddenly stretched his arm to the illusionist face and unexpectedly gently stroke his bandaged right eye.

"..Oh I know, Mukuro- kun.."

Whispered Byakuran. His face darkens and his breath feels warm on Mukuro' face.

"I know this is not just a normal wound,

I know who did it,

And I know what lies behind it."

His words make Mukuro shuddered, earning more joyous smile on Byakuran' face as he crept closer,

reaching for Mukuro' long smooth bluish hair that the owner himself didn't realized its growth.

Bringing it to his lips and kiss it gently, Byakuran continues his story,

".. and that's not the only thing that I know, that I can tell you, Mukuro- kun.

I also can tell you this: The Vongola are a crowd of loser who's going down to my hands in no time, even now they've been cornered by my most useless subordinates to the end of the earth and sent into an infinite sprawled chaos."

Byakuran paused. He's itching to see the illusionist response of his 'little tale'.

And he's satisfied to see the smile on his listener begin to fade little by little into a serious, worried look.

And so, he continues.

".. They're going to be hunted, no, all of them are going to be hunted down, everyone who's have even the slightest bond to them will fall to the ground and erased from all records.

That's why they're afraid, that's why they're so scared to the bone.

That's why they ran away like insects and even leaving their main headquarter to none other than me, the boss of their worst enemy, isn't that just ironic? Isn't that just so idiotic, Mukuro- kun??"

He tightened his grip on Mukuro' hair, almost pulling it.

Trying to convert Mukuro' attention more to his tale and less to his own thoughts.

".. and worst of all, they even leaving YOU.

Their mist guardian, who's now in the palm of my hands.

Forcing you to experienced the 'care' of the Avenger right from the start and now letting them leaving a mark of despair on your body…

So, don't be sad because of that wound, Mukuro- kun, there're more grave things that are more painful.."

Byakuran moves even closer, removing the long bangs on Mukuro' face, staring at the wound the Vendicare' tools did.

Mukuro' trains of thoughts break, closing his other eye hastily, but still as calm as usual, his deep frown changes into a smirk once again.

"Oh? Is that so?

Please excuse me Byakuran- san,

But you are acting like you know everything there is to know about me,

Like you know everything and all."

His answer changes the dangerous look on Byakuran's face, resulting a happy- go- lucky face he wore from the start.

"But, I do know, Mukuro- kun." He chirped, hands cupping Mukuro' face.

The illusionist stay silent, waiting for the man in front of him to continue with a curious look on his face.

".. and you know what? I can help you."

Mukuro feel that his interest is being picked, and so he ask,

" Help what, Byakuran- san? I don't see any problems with me,

..only in front of me." Referring to Byakuran.

While the other man ignored his last sentence, continuing like there's nothing to be heard,

"All you have to do is stomp on them real hard, which will make them running around crazily like a bunch of worthless ants.

But one lesson, you have to make sure you've power when you crush them or you're just wasting your time.."

Byakuran stares right into Mukuro left blue eye, which is a bit clouded with mist, like trying to covered the owner thoughts from the malicious white man in front of it.

_It's only fun when the prey is so hard to catch_, thought Byakuran,

and he giggled silently.

Mukuro stay still in his arms, looking like he's a little daze, but quickly snapped out of it.

" Really? I don't think I can do that, Byakuran- san.."

Accompany with a tint of some teasing spices.

Byakuran' smile widen back at that.

"No worries, I have limitless power, see?

You just have to name it and I will eliminate the person you seek,

…. as long as we're on the same page…"

He add in the last sentence a little while later, which is only a small whisper accompany with a playful tone.

Mukuro' clouded eyes clears a little, smirk still in place, though he felt he was shuddering a little while ago.

"…. I'm not sure what page are we on now, Byakuran- san."

He asked with an innocent face.

_Like a child_, Byakuran thought, and he replied,

"**Revenge.**"

..

…

A sudden silent spread across the wide room,

Time seems like it has taken a stop,

Only the ticking of the clock can be heard vaguely.

While the only two living figures in the room stay unmoving,

No words come out from both of them,

Not even a slight whisper or any sign of breathing,

Because they can't,

They really can't

For their lips are now entangled together into one with a forceful kiss for the first time.

Xx Author's Note xX:

Err.. A little too long???

If it is, then sorry if the changes are too drastic from short to suddenly too long.

Because, well, the truth is, the last two chapters are supposed to be prologues, but I split them into two, to add more mysterious atmosphere, y' see?

And to pick your interest and curiosity more, eheheh..

Oh, and btw, the title of this chapter which is so hard to decide, can means Mukuro' wound from the Vendicare or Byakuran' kiss, you decide.

At the end, sorry for the little 'Vongola abuse' in the middle, didn't really mean for that.. Byakuran- sama forced me to!! *guilty look*

I love all the Reborn!' characters including the Vongola…

Well, finally the end of a difficult and trouble- making chapter,

Review please, y' all!!!


	4. Prologue 4: THE SEALED DEAL

**Title: **White Prison

**Disclaimer:** I dot and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** 10069

**Warnings:** Shonen ai

Prologue4: The sealed deal

Mukuro' blue eye widen in shock,

His heart is thumping rapidly and his pulse quickens,

He can't breath any air at all.

He is confused,

Why in the world did he end up being kissed!?

All he recalled are the last word Byakuran spoke at the end of their useless chat and the sudden movement he did before he sends a hard, forceful kiss into his mouth.

Then everything around him seems like they are in slow motion.

Including now, including this moment.

When the tip of his tongue is being played by another tongue of a certain white man in front of him.

He feels the heat is getting even hotter by the minute,

He feels like he's going to choke at any minute,

He feels like he's flying,

He feels like he's liking every minute of it.

But, just as sudden as it started, the hot and wet sign of affection stops,

after a quick explore of the mouth, that is.

A trail of melted saliva can be seen hanging as the pair separate from each other slowly.

While a puff of breaths and steam mixed into one as both of them tries to inhale the oxygen around them hastily.

_It's just a kiss,_

_A first melting French kiss, for sure._

_But it's nothing special._

_So, why bother??_

Mukuro is panting abruptly and the inside of his mouth feels like it's burning, but somehow he still regain that calm composure he used to wear.

His left hand is trembling as he grabs the front of his white, worn out shirt from the Vendicare, while the other wipes the trail of saliva off his chin, which is starting to get wet again from the bleeding wound, he lifts his head and finds himself staring strangely at the white haired villain in front of him.

Feeling that he's being watched, Byakuran lifts his head and stares back at his 'object of affection'. Smile still in place, or more of a smirk than a genuine smile he always wears.

Then he whispers his beloved name which he has taken a liking to spell it,

" Mu- ku ro- kuun.."

The illusionist twitched a little, face painted with a flush of bright red color, which is quite visible on his pale skin.

But he remained silent, still trying to remove the shock and shame even though his panting has ceased.

Receiving no answer, Byakuran continues,

"Your taste.. It's bitter..

I like it."

Seeing Byakuran giggled childishly happy, Mukuro smirks grows,

He didn't want to lose at the angel just yet.

".. Kufufufufu.

And I supposed I should say that your taste is oddly resemblance a lingering taste of blood, Byakuran- san." He said with his angelic smirk.

Mukuro skin is wet with beads of sweat trickled down from his face.

His right arm starting to hold the other arm as the blood flows down his fingers slowly, even when both of them are just as painful.

And unfortunately, the white angel noticed this,

Which make his mood better.

"Is it?

Well, I think it's your own blood you taste, Mukuro- kun.."

Byakuran lean in closer again.

For a moment Mukuro thought that he's going to be kissed again.

But he didn't.

Instead, Byakuran grabbed both of Mukuro bandaged arm and tilted it backwards, resulting a fall from Mukuro to the soft bed.

Mukuro hissed in pain, all of his wounds ached and itched in the same time.

While Byakuran just lounging happily on top of him.

His eyes are showing that dangerous glint again, making Mukuro feels like he's being chained to the bed.

But even so, he remain silent, undisturbed calmness still showing,

although the smile has gone and replaced by an innocent look he usually used for the task of deceiving.

"Byakuran- san? .." he asked, lifting his head a little.

Byakuran smiles at his own name, moving slightly so he's now exactly on top of Mukuro.

"Ne, Mukuro- kun, let me tell you something else.."

"….?"

Byakuran' smile widen at the polite 'toy' under him.

"Hmp.

Well, since we all know the reason you're here,..

From mistakes and irresponsible family, that is."

Add Byakuran, just for reminder.

"But that's just for a while, wasn't it?

Since your reason changed just a minute ago.."

Mukuro keeps listening, smile starting to grow as Byakuran starts to tip- toeing his fingers on the illusionist' chest.

"and now it's about revenge isn't it?

From what we'v-"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't recall saying I agree with you,

At anything at all." Whispered Mukuro as he flips to the side,

Just to stop the playful look on Byakuran face as he continue his finger play deeper.

But one should think first before putting an end to this certain angel's entertainment.

"Aw, Mukuro- kun is so cold..

You promised~.."

Said the angel as he forcefully turn Mukuro around by the shoulder.

And the illusionist didn't fight back, knowing it's futile and how useless it is to stop a chubby kid from eating his candies.

But his always- smiley looks doesn't help the irritated tone he's showing.

"I didn't." he snapped.

Which picked the angel' mood even more.

"I saw it, I saw it y'know..

The look on Mukuro- kun' face when I offer you that deal~"

And made him jump to his childish mode, which include a lack of manner by pointing at someone face and jumping up and down on the bed.

"What look??"

"oh y'know, that spark on your eyes as I said I am willing to eliminate whoever target you want~…."

Then, with a sudden move just like before, the angel darted towards the illusionist' face which make him jolted in surprised.

And he whispered,

".. and you know what?

I know people like you like to count the people you want to

laid hands onto,

am I right, Mukuro- kun?"

The illusionist didn't replied back, instead, he just glare bravely at the whiteness of an 'angel' which starting to get to his last nerves.

".. oh?

So what, Byakuran- san?

I'm sure you also know that I'm the type of person who like to

mind his business alone too." He said, and this time,

with his best smile.

While Byakuran just stare back fascinatingly at the facet he has happen to find just a moment ago.

Why didn't he acknowledge this man presence from a long time ago?

At least he would have been more easy to tame than now.

"Is Mukuro- kun sure?

I mean, you've got no choice, y'know.."

"… really?

Then, how a bout I kill you now and

said good riddance with this?"

"With that broken vital power of yours?

I'm not so sure Mukuro- kun.."

"…"

"and, didn't you said before that you know who I am??"

"…"

"including this territory of mine that I think you are smart enough to know about."

"..you-"

"..So I guess we didn't have any reason to chatter about discussing this.

Am I right, Mukuro- kun?.."

Chirped the white angel with his victorious smile on his face.

Hands started to play naughty again,

This time lower.

".. What are you going to do?" asked the illusionist,

Without wasting anymore time for the angel to enjoy his victory.

"Oh you just have to wait and see, Mukuro- kun..

Or you will ruin the surprise I worked so hard to prepare.."

".. …

Why do you need me?"

The question bring Byakuran back to the earth.

"Why do you try so hard to persuade me and work your bone out to 'prepare a surprise' for me?

Ne, Byakuran- san??"

Not because it's hard, but it's one of his favorite questions.

"Because you're worth it.**"**

And that's all.

Xx Author's Note xX :

Sorry for not updating after so long, I always didn't have the chance to get online, see..

Btw, phew, how exhausting this chapter could be..

Especially when I've to revise it a couple of times.

(First I got carried away and didn't insert the *beep* part, even when I want to, second, I intend on inserting the *beep* part, but third, not gonna happen, just have to wait for the right time.)

But what the heck, what's done is done.

Okay, sometimes I also need to say the good things too, like,

I actually enjoyed the conversation between our two favorite seme here, whose one would soon be the uke.. ~3~

NB: So, this is the end of the prologue part!!

Pretty long isn't it? 4 parts!! Can you think of that!

Thank you for baring with me people!!

Anyway, the stories to come are (probably) going to be long, fairy tale like oneshots, and it will continue to be like that for quite a while, eheheh.

And, of course reviews would be most wanted and waited!

Especially from the guys that has been reviewing from the very first time!

You guys are da best!! *bowing*

FYI, I replaced all my last chapters with new ones, the story didn't change, and only minor things were add, like disclaimer in prologue 2 I forgot to put and a few comment in author's note I have forgotten.

Sorry if there's an incompetence in my writing or any grammar mistakes….

Also for the too long author's note I'm so enjoying to write.


End file.
